Nebbia, Foschia
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: AU, Ar Tonereborn Pre-story. Ketika Male Reyvateil itu menemukan sesuatu yang berharga untuk kesekian kalinya. 6996 – For FFC I Must Write Fics!


**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Milik Amano Akira-sensei, sementara Ar Tonelico, mulai dari pinjem character sama terminology tentang Reyvateil adalah milik GUST/Banpresto. Male Reyvateil terminology (hanya fan-made kok) adalah milik saya (Kuroi-Oneesan) dan Shara Sherenia.

**Warning: **Fanfic ini mungkin mengandung OOC, typo atau berbagai human error lainnya, jadi maafkan saya.

/

**Genre: **Romance/Supernatural

**Rating: **Teen/ PG-15

**Summary: **AU, Ar Tonereborn Pre-story. Ketika Male Reyvateil itu menemukan sesuatu yang berharga untuk kesekian kalinya. 6996 – For FFC I Must Write Fics!

Terminology-nya agak meribetkan (?) mungkin tapi yaaah...kalo mau silahkan baca semua atau silahkan tinggalkan karena merepotkan. Saya agak webe buat ngelanjutin fanfic aslinya (Ar Tonereborn : Melody of Mist) jadi saya buat side story-nya . Ini penjelas dari Cosmosphere Level 3 Nebbia/Muku-tan di storyline pusat.

Saya buat fic ini berusaha mendalami personality-nya Mukuro sih, yah...semoga pembaca suka~

* * *

><p>Ar Tonelico, menara pertama yang merupakan tempat lahirnya para cikal-bakal Reyvateil pertama di dunia. Menara itu terletak paling jauh di langit, setelah kehidupan 'Bumi' mendekati akhirnya—yang disebut orang-orang sebagai 'Sea of Death'.<p>

Reyvateil adalah ras 'terpilih' yang mempunyai kekuatan magis untuk mengubah energi dalam bentuk nyanyian yang berfungsi untuk memperbaiki ataupun menghancurkan. Mereka diciptakan ratusan tahun lalu dan masih berlanjut hingga kini demi menopang kehidupan untuk terus berjalan. Mereka juga dikenal untuk mempunyai _Cosmosphere_, bentuk 'pikiran' dan 'perasaan' para Reyvateil yang dapat disinggahi dengan sistem Dive dan biasanya berisi ingatan dan juga luka masa lalu.

Reyvateil tersebut terbagi dalam beberapa kelas, seperti _Origins, _yaitu Reyvateil yang benar-benar dibuat dari dasarnya. Mereka ada karena keberadaan menara—intinya mereka bekerja sebagai Tower Administrator untuk mengatur tiga Tower yang dihuni oleh banyak populasi di langit tak terbatas.

Lalu ada yang disebut _Pureblood_ yang sering disebut 'kopian' dari Origins yang memiliki kekuatan lebih besar dari Origins. Terakhir yang paling umum di zaman sekarang adalah _Third Generations_, Reyvateil yang lahir dari Reyvateil dan manusia. Mereka memiliki jarak hidup yang pendek, sekitar 18 tahun, tetapi mereka bisa mendapat _Diquility Crystal _untuk meneruskan hidup mereka.

Biasanya, ras itu ditempati oleh wanita, tetapi akibat ulah researcher gila terciptalah secara rahasia Reyvateil yang bisa disebut 'anomali' atau dengan nama lain Male Reyvateil. Mereka diciptakan untuk melebihi Origins dan Purebloods, tetapi jumlah mereka sangatlah terbatas dan nyaris tidak dianggap di dunia ini.

...

Dia juga bernasib sama,

Reyvateil itu bernama Nebbia, tetapi ia lebih mau disebut sebagai Rokudo Mukuro.

Dia adalah salah satu Male Reyvateil yang sudah hidup ratusan tahun di dunia ini. Dia yang awalnya marah dan benci dengan dunia yang kejam dan menyengsarakan dirinya sebagai Male Reyvateil pertama. Seringkali ia menemukan hal yang berharga, sayangnya semua itu menghilang dan meninggalkan kenangan pedih untuknya.

Hari itu tidak ada yang beda, ia kembali menemukan sesuatu yang berharga setelah sekian lama ia mengurung diri. Sebuah cahaya yang merupakan awal dari segala pertemuannya di masa yang akan datang...

* * *

><p><strong>Nebbia, Foschia<strong>

Kuroi-Oneesan (c) 2011

* * *

><p><strong>Was yea ra hymme ar ciel<br>Was paks ra kiafa hynne mea**  
><strong>Was yea ra hymme ar ciel<strong>  
><strong>Was paks ra ates omnis<strong>**  
><strong>_(The voices that can be heard, the world being sung, I will accept everything)_****

**.**

A.D 3795 – Ar Tonelico tower

Hari itu Rokudo Mukuro tengah dipanggil kembali untuk menghadap Reyvateil pembimbingnya. Sudah agak lama ia di-'didik' ulang oleh Shurelia—Reyvateil Origin dari menara Ar Tonelico—setelah Mukuro melakukan penyerangan terhadap dirinya dan nyaris membunuh Shurelia dan meluluhlantahkan satu Tower. Pendidiknya sendiri adalah Reyvateil Pureblood yang tidak gubahannya seperti dirinya—sama-sama sarkas, keras kepala dan tak mau kalah; tetapi cerdas dan licik.

Tidak tahu alasan apa gurunya itu memanggilnya, tetapi kalau soal Dive, Cosmosphere atau praktik ini itu, ia akan serius melubangi kantor gurunya tersebut—mengingat ia dari sejak ia lahir ia sudah dipereteli para _Researcher _Reyvateil—tetapi setelah dipikir lagi dengan akal sehat, hal itu sulit dilakukan karena gurunya sudah punya lisensi 'pernah HAMPIR menghancurkan dunia sekali'.

Masih dengan senyum dan sorot mata tidak serasinya yang menawan, Mukuro menjaga emosinya seraya memasuki ruangan gurunya tersebut.

"Ah, kau datang juga Nebbia," ucap wanita berambut hitam panjang yang tengah berpangku dagu diatas meja. "Aku baru saja ingin menyuruh seseorang memanggilmu."

"Kufufu, ada apa lagi, Mule? Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seformal itu," ucapnya seraya mengambil tempat duduk.

Aksen formalnya tak pernah berubah untuk wanita itu, walaupun sudah sekian lama mereka mengenal, tidak ada yang mau memanggil dengan panggilan akrab. Nama wanita Reyvateil itu adalah Mule Teiwaz Artonelico, atau lebih akrab bila Shurelia memanggilnya Mir.

"Aku lebih senang memanggilmu 'Nebbia' bukan 'Rokudo Mukuro'." Wanita bernama Mir itu tersenyum. "Tapi sepertinya kau sudah menebaknya dari awal, alasan aku memanggilmu."

"Hmm...Cosmosphere? Dive? Sayangnya, aku sudah muak semua itu," balasnya singkat, tetap menjaga senyumnya.

Mir terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hmph, bukan, bukan itu...walaupun memang tentang Cosmosphere sih,"

Mukuro hendak angkat kaki sebelum akhirnya meneruskan.

"Kita akan mencari Beta untukmu, Pureblooded Beta Reyvateil sebelum kau dimutasi ke Sea of Death," lanjut Mir. "Tapi via Cosmosphere,"

"Pureblood Beta? Untuk apa?" Mukuro kembali duduk. "...Dan kenapa via Cosmosphere?"

"Kau butuh kekuatan tambahan, seperti Shurelia. Aku ini Beta-nya Shurelia, kau sudah pernah tahu, kan?" Mir agak tidak senang dengan kalimat terakhir. "Lebih mudah seperti itu daripada kami semua harus membuatnya dari ulang. Lagipula, mereka semua bernasib sama sepertimu, Nebbia."

"Kufufufu, bernasib sama apanya?" Mukuro sedikit mendengus.

"Mereka semua itu 'korban' dari kekejaman penelitian yang dibiarkan begitu saja, _sama sepertimu_," Mir menerangkan. "Mereka dibiarkan di laboratorium ini, di-theraphy oleh beberapa Diver,"

"..." Mukuro terdiam sejenak. "Apa semuanya wanita? Kufufu, kasihan sekali nasib mereka,"

Mir menaikkan alisnya, "Hanya itu komentarmu, Nebbia?"

Senyumnya makin tersungging, "Ya, bagaimana kalau kita langsung mulai saja, Mule?"

**.**

Setelah Mukuro memasuki Dive Machine utama yang sudah tersambung dengan Dive Machine lainnya, ia mulai melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada yang berbeda, hanya ada berbagai jembatan yang menghubungkan ke berbagai tempat yang berbeda. _Mind Guardian_-nya—sosok yang menjaga Cosmosphere seorang Reyvateil dari 'ancaman' luar—yang bernama Fran, Mind Guardian dengan kostum katak hijau dan wajah yang menampilkan seadanya menghampirinya.

"Selamat datang, _shishou_." Fran memberi salam dengan formal tetapi tanpa ekspresi tambahan. "Tumben sekali anda, umm, mau menerima anjuran Dive dari nona Mir,"

"Kufufu, karena kurasa ini hal menarik, Fran." Mukuro tertawa kecil khasnya. "Sudah lama aku tidak menemui wanita sebanyak ini,"

"Aura playboy-mu tak pernah berubah, _shishou_," Fran berkomentar, masih dengan ekspresi datar. "Bagaimana kalau kita mulai jalan-jalannya? Tidak baik membuang-buang waktu,"

**.**

Setelah sekian lama berkeliling, tak ada yang mampu menarik perhatian Mukuro, bukan karena mereka kurang cantik atau kurang menawan. _Mereka tidak bisa digunakan terlalu banyak_, itulah anggapan Male Reyvateil dengan iris tidak serasi itu. Mukuro memang licik, tidak heran ia ingin menggunakan kesempatan itu sepenuhnya untuk mencari Beta yang cocok—walaupun ia benci sekali dengan Dive.

"_To...long..." _terdengar rintihan pelan dari kejauhan. _"Siapa...pun..."_

"Suara siapa itu, _shishou_?" ujar Fran. "Kurasa itu datang dari arah utara, tempat yang belum kita kunjungi."

"Kufufufu, ayo kesana, Fran."

Mereka menelusuri jembatan bobrok menuju Cosmosphere lain—yang kenyataannya lebih bobrok daripada jembatan itu—sebuah bangunan yang bolong sana-sini, seperti sebuah tempat bowling yang terbengkalai. Di luar terlihat tulisan besar yang nyaris runtuh, Kokuyo Land. Tempat itu berada diatas padang bunga yang mulai meranggas.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam gedung, hanya untuk menemukan gadis berwarna rambut sama dengan Mukuro, berpakaian polos yang sudah compang-camping, tengah terkulai ditengah padang bunga tersebut.

"Kufufu, ternyata disini tumbuh mawar yang hendak layu..."

Mukuro memelankan suaranya dan mendekati gadis tersebut. Ditidurkannya gadis tersebut di pangkuannya, dan dibelainya perlahan kulit gadis tersebut, perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka, melihat Mukuro berada di dekatnya.

"Siapa...kau...?"

"Itu tidak penting," balas Mukuro. "Apa yang telah terjadi padamu?"

"Ke...kecelakaan..." ucapnya terbata-bata. "Sebuah...ke...ce...lakaan...u-untuk...instalasi..."

"...Sayang sekali, bunga sepertimu dihambur-hamburkan begini saja..." Mukuro membalas dengan nada berat. "Banyak sekali Reyvateil dibuang karena mereka dianggap gagal, sama sepertiku, _dulu_."

Wanita itu terdiam, ia kembali terbatuk dan meraih nafasnya yang pendek.

"Kau sama denganku, karena itulah aku bersimpati padamu..." ucap Male Reyvateil itu dengan pasti. "Aku akan menolongmu, tetapi kau harus membayar kompensasinya..."

"Apa...pun...a-a...kan...kulakukan..." gadis itu mulai menutup matanya. "Per...tama...kali...nya...a-da...yang...me...nolong...ku..."

"Kau akan selamanya hidup menanggungku dan aku hidup menanggung nasibmu, kau menerima itu?"

**.**

"Kau memilihnya menjadi Beta-mu, Nebbia?" ulang Mir setelah melihat _record _yang diberikan laboratorium padanya. "Hmm, gadis ini bernama Nagi, Reyvateil yang dibuang orang tuanya sepuluh tahun lalu dan semenjak itu ia selalu diikutkan dalam eksperimen..."

"Ya, aku tertarik." Mukuro berdehem. "Aku merasakan ada yang sama denganku dan dia, walaupun hanya samar,"

"Aku mengerti," Mir menutup _record_. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab penuh dan jangan sampai Beta-mu itu mati, kau mengerti?"

"...Baik,"

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, di sebuah rumah sakit di Ar Tonelico,

Di balik bilik bertuliskan FOSCHIA_FEHU=NEBBIA_ANSUL_ARTONELICO terdapat gadis berambut biru pendek yang selalu melihat ke arah langit dibalik jendela. Terkadang burung-burung berkicauan terbang melintasi langit, atau beberapa pesawat dari nun jauh disana berlalu lalang. Sesekali ia mendesah, entah berapa lama lagi ia harus berada disini, ia sudah merasa sehat tetapi para dokter berkata ia masih lemah untuk bahkan menapaki tanah diluar sana.

_TOK TOK _

"Ah, Mu-Mukuro-sama..." ucap sang gadis agak gelagapan. "Se, selamat datang,"

Tamu itu membawakan sebuket bunga mawar putih bersama dengan beberapa coklat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu setelah tiga bulan ini, Nagi?" ucapnya lembut seraya membuka jendela. "Ah, bukan...Chrome-ku yang berharga?"

"I-Iya, tapi mereka belum bisa mengeluarkan aku da-dari sini," pipi Chrome agak merona merah. "Mukuro-sama tidak usah repot-repot kemari..."

"Tak usah terburu-buru, kau bisa terluka lagi nanti," Mukuro membalas tanpa melihat kearah Chrome. "Oya, aku kesini hanya untuk membuang kebosananku..."

"..." Chrome terdiam. "Tidak apa-apa, asal kau senang, Mukuro-sama..."

"Karena kau menarik, _my dear Chrome_." Mukuro berdalih dan duduk tepat di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu, mata tidak serasinya mendekati wajah Chrome yang makin memerah. "Alasanku datang kesini hanyalah itu,"

Sunyi.

"Kudengar kau sudah belajar mengerti Hymmnos lebih banyak, hm?" Mukuro menaikkan alisnya. "Beritahu aku apa yang sudah kau pelajari,"

"Emm, nona Mir pernah kesini dan mengajariku hymn berjudul Exec Metafalica,"

"Metafalica? Oya, oya...hymn yang bagus," Mukuro tersenyum—seperti biasanya. "Nyanyikan untukku,"

"Baiklah...tapi tolong jangan tertawakan aku,"

"Kufufu, tenang saja, aku takkan tertawa, janji."

**.**

**.**

**.**

AH- 目眩き 蒼穹の砕けし欠片  
>Ah- mabayuki soukyuu no kudakeshi kakera<br>_Ah, the dazzling and broken shards of the blue sky_

AH- この手の上 いま 宿れ  
>Ah- kono te no ue ima yadore<br>_Ah, now, I am holding them upon my hands_

AH- この手の上 きらめき 零れ落ちる  
>Ah- kono te no ue kirameki hoboreachiru<br>_Ah, their twinkle it is scattered upon my hands_

降り注げ 光よ 舞い降りよ この胸の中  
>furisosoge hikari yo maiori yo kono mune no naka<br>_Oh, light, descend and soar inside of my heart_

光を奏で舞い降りよ この胸の中  
>hikari o kanade maiori yo kono mune no naka<br>_Oh, light, play your song and descend inside of my heart_

AH- 響きわたれや 神が謳よ  
>Ah- hibikiwaretare ya kami ga uta yo<br>_Ah, song of the Goddess, oh, resound!_

—**EXEC_METAFALICA/.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**End—**

* * *

><p>Gah, lagi-lagi saya fail *mojok* silahkan reviewnya yang berkenan—*plak* atau yang mau baca Ar Tonereborn-nya aja juga monggo—*numpang promosi*<p>

Oh ya, EXEC_METAFALICA (c) Ar Tonelico II, sekian! ^^


End file.
